


Masterpiece

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [22]
Category: Produce 101, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Emotional, Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: เขารู้สึกว่าตัวเองโง่ ที่คิดไปจริง ๆ ว่ามันกำลังดีขึ้น องซองอูเป็นคนโง่ ที่ปล่อยตัวให้วางใจ โล่งใจกับเรื่องนั้นไปจริง ๆ





	Masterpiece

แดเนียลที่เหมือนจะน้ำหนักลงฮวบฮาบในสัปดาห์เดียว แล้วยังมีแนวโน้มจะลดลงต่อเรื่อย ๆ ทำให้ซองอูรู้สึกแปลกใจ ใบหน้ากลม ๆ น่าบีบน่าเล่นแก้มหายไป เห็นสันกรามชัดขึ้น คางเรียวลงดูหล่อเหลาเอาการ ไหล่กว้างยังเต็มเสื้อกักคุรันและเชิ้ตที่สวมอยู่ แต่ช่วงลำตัว หน้าท้อง หากไม่ได้มองก็คงไม่เห็นว่ามันคอดเล็กลง แบนราบเรียบไร้ซึ่งร่องกล้ามเนื้อแน่นอย่างที่เคยมี และไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะเจ้าตัวชอบสวมเสื้อผ้าหลวมโพรกหรือเปล่า ซองอูถึงได้คิดว่าคังแดเนียลช่างดูบอบบางเสียจนอยากจะเดินเข้าไปประคองกอดเอาไว้ ก่อนจะมีสิ่งใดมากระทบกระทั่งให้พังทลาย

เปอร์เซนต์ความรู้สึกเป็นห่วงตีโต้ขึ้นมาคู่กับความรู้สึกหลงใหล

ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าแดเนียลมีเสน่ห์ขึ้นเมื่อน้ำหนักลดลง ดึงดูดสายตา และทำให้รู้สึกถึงสิ่งอื่นนอกเหนือไปจากความเอ็นดูที่เคยเป็นเพียงอย่างเดียวที่มี

ซองอูมองแดเนียลที่นอนอยู่บนพื้นห้องซ้อม เสื้อสีน้ำเงินทิ้งตัวแนบไปตามรูปร่างของชายผู้มีอายุน้อยกว่าเขา

และรู้สึกผิดอย่างบอกไม่ถูก ที่พบว่าขณะที่มองเรือนร่างนั้น ตัวเขาเองคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายช่างดูดีจริง ๆ

 

—

 

มันอาจเป็นเพราะการซ้อมหนัก ซองอูคิด มองร่างเปลือยเปล่าของตัวเองขณะอาบน้ำ การเต้นทำให้น้ำหนักลงเป็นปกติอยู่แล้ว ปกติตอนยังไม่เข้าร่วมรายการ เขามักจะชดเชยส่วนนั้นด้วยการอ้อนแม่ให้ทำอาหารเยอะขึ้นหน่อย หรือไม่ก็กินขนมของหวาน ๆ ไปเรื่อยระหว่างพักซ้อม นั่นทำให้น้ำหนักของเขายังอยู่ในระดับเดิม และช่วยรักษารูปร่างไว้ให้สมส่วนเผื่องานถ่ายแบบได้ แต่เพราะตอนนี้เรากำลังแข่งขันจึงไม่มีเวลาทำอย่างนั้น เราทานได้เท่าที่รายการจะให้ พักได้เท่าที่รายการจะสั่ง เกือบยี่สิบชั่วโมงจากยี่สิบสี่ถูกใช้ไปกับการเตรียมตัวเพื่อการคัดเลือกครั้งสุดท้าย หากว่าจะเครียดและสูญเสียน้ำหนักลงไปอีกก็คงไม่แปลกเท่าไหร่

ซองอูแต่งตัว ก้าวออกจากห้องน้ำแล้วมองแดเนียลที่นอนบนเตียงฝั่งตรงข้ามของเขาเอง ข้างตัวเด็กหนุ่มไม่มีซองขนมที่เซอุนแบ่งมาให้อย่างเคย

อาจจะเอาไปทิ้งแล้ว  
เขาบอกตัวเองอย่างนั้น แต่ความกังวลในใจกลับแผ่กิ่งก้านกว้างขึ้นอีก

 

—

 

ซองอูเป็นหนึ่งในคนที่ได้เดบิวท์ แถมคะแนนโหวตของเขายังอยู่ในท็อปไฟว์ เขาเดินฝ่าจากมือที่ยื่นมาแสดงความยินดีเพื่อเข้าไปกอดแดเนียลที่ยืนรออยู่วงนอก คางเกยไหล่ ร่างกายแนบชิด มือของแดเนียลบนตัวเขา มือของเขาบนตัวแดเนียล

อาจไม่เลวร้ายเท่าไหร่ เขานึกในใจเมื่อมือปัดผ่านช่วงเอวของอีกคน อาจกำลังดีขึ้นแล้ว  
ซองอูยกมือขึ้นปิดหน้าเดินออกมา ความโล่งใจเรื่องของแดเนียลและยินดีกับตำแหน่งที่ตนเองเพิ่งได้รับท่วมท้นในอก

 

—

 

_“ทำไมผอมลงขนาดนี้ล่ะลูก”_

_“เป็นไอดอลสมัยนี้ต้องหุ่นดีนี่ครับ”_

 

—

 

เขารู้สึกว่าตัวเองโง่ ที่คิดไปจริง ๆ ว่ามันกำลังดีขึ้น องซองอูเป็นคนโง่ ที่ปล่อยตัวให้วางใจ โล่งใจกับเรื่องนั้นไปจริง ๆ

เราสิบเอ็ดคนออกมาทานข้าวด้วยกันหลังย้ายสัมภาระเข้าหอพักใหม่ที่ต้องอาศัยร่วมกันไปตลอดจนจบโปรเจคต์ วันนี้แดเนียลสวมฮู้ดดี้สีดำ ใบหน้ายามไร้เครื่องสำอางค์ตกแต่งดูซีดเซียว กระทั่งริมฝีปากก็ไม่มีสีของลิปสติกหรือทินต์ที่เจ้าตัวเคยว่าขาดไม่ได้

ซองอูลอบสังเกตเซ็นเตอร์ของวงในความเงียบงันขณะทานอาหาร แดเนียลยังคงร่าเริง ฉีกยิ้มกว้างจนตาปิด ชวนคุย และหัวเราะบ้าง แต่แทบไม่ได้ทานอะไร ถ้าให้นับจริง ๆ ซองอูคิดว่าเขาเห็นแดเนียลทานไปไม่ถึงสิบคำด้วยซ้ำ

ระยะหนึ่งผ่านไป แดเนียลเงยขึ้น มองทางเขา ดวงตาฉายความตื่นตระหนก ก่อนจะหันเหหลบไปทางอื่น มือยื่นไปตักอาหารใส่จานของตัวเองเพิ่ม แล้วละเลียดทานมันอย่างช้า ๆ ทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรผิดปกติ ซองอูก้มหน้าก้มตาทานส่วนของตัวเอง ไม่ได้สนใจบทสนทนาที่จีซอง แจฮวาน หรือซองอุนเปิดประเด็นขึ้นมาใหม่ เขาไม่ได้มองแดเนียลอีก

เพราะข้อสงสัยของเขาได้รับการยืนยันแล้ว

.

แดเนียลขอเสียมารยาทกลับก่อนโดยอ้างว่าการพักผ่อนน้อยติดต่อกันในสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมาเริ่มทำให้เขาป่วย เริ่มจะไม่ไหว ไม่มีใครว่าแดเนียล ทุกคนเข้าใจว่ามันคงไม่ดีนักหากฝืนตัวเองมากเกินไปเพราะหลังจากนี้ยังมีกิจกรรมที่เราต้องทำอีกหลายอย่าง ก่อนลุกขึ้นยืนแดเนียลปรายตามองเขาด้วยสายตาที่อธิบายไม่ถูก แล้วก็เดินจากไปโดยไม่ลืมที่จะดึงฮู้ดขึ้นคลุมผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนไม่เป็นทรง

ราวสิบนาทีให้หลัง ซองอูขอตัวตามไป ให้เหตุผลง่าย ๆ และชัดเจนตรงตัวว่าเป็นห่วงแดเนียล

เมื่อก้าวเข้าไปในห้องพัก สิ่งที่เขาได้ยินก็คือเสียงอาเจียน  
ประตูแง้มอยู่แต่ไม่จำเป็นต้องมองลอดเข้าไปซองอูก็รู้ว่าใครอยู่ด้านในและกำลังทำอะไรอยู่ เขาเดินไปหยิบน้ำขวดหนึ่งมาถือไว้ ยืนพิงผนังรออย่างใจเย็น ราวห้านาทีกว่าเสียงจะเงียบลง แล้วประตูก็ถูกเปิดออก

แดเนียลไม่ได้มีสีหน้าแปลกใจเมื่อพบเขายืนอยู่ ตรงกันข้าม ใบหน้านั้นกลับแสดงความหวั่นวิตก หวาดกลัว สับสน และรู้สึกผิด ซองอูยื่นน้ำสะอาดให้อีกฝ่าย ๆ วาดแขนขวาโอบหลังแล้วนำตัวแดเนียลไปนั่งบนเตียง

“ผมขอโทษ” นั่นคือคำแรกที่แดเนียลกล่าว “อย่าบอกใครนะ” เสียงแห้งแหบของอีกฝ่ายเบาแผ่วเหมือนเสียงกระซิบ

ซองอูชักมือกลับมา ยกขึ้นเสยผมตัวเองแล้วถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ราวกับหวังว่ามันจะลดทอนความอึดอัดที่มีลงได้บ้างก่อนจะกล่าวตอบ “เพราะไม่ได้บอกนี่ล่ะ ฉันถึงจะบ้าตายอยู่แล้ว

“ผมขอโทษ”

“อย่าพูด นายไม่ได้ผิด”

“ไม่ใช่เรื่องของผม เรื่องพี่น่ะ” นั่นทำให้ซองอูชะงักไปด้วยความแปลกใจ แดเนียลก้มหน้างุด “ที่จริงตอนนี้พี่ควรได้อยู่กับคนอื่นต่อ ผม—”

“แดเนียล” ซองอูปรามก่อนอีกคนจะเตลิดไปไกลเกินกว่าจะสามารถรั้งกลับมาได้ เขาขยับตัวเข้าไปใกล้แดเนียล ฉวยมือที่ยังเย็นจากน้ำมากุมไว้หลวม ๆ “อยากพูดอะไรไหม”

“พี่รู้อยู่แล้ว” แดเนียลพึมพำตอบ ยังคงไม่หันหน้ามา

“อยากฟังฉันพูดไหม” เขาถาม แดเนียลเม้มปาก แต่ก็พยักหน้า

ซองอูเริ่มต้นด้วยการนวดหลังมือเนียนนุ่มของอีกฝ่ายอย่างอ่อนโยน “ฉันเป็นห่วงเลยตามมา” สายตาของนายเหมือนอยากขอให้ฉันช่วย เขาเก็บประโยคหลังไว้ในใจ

“ไม่จำเป็นต้องขอโทษ นายไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิด นายทำได้ดีแล้วเนียล” เจ้าของชื่อสั่นศีรษะ เสียงหายใจฟังคล้ายเสียงสะอื้น ซองอูขยับตัวเล็กน้อย เอื้อมมือข้างที่ว่างออกไปรั้งให้อีกคนเอนลงมาซบตัวเอง ซึ่งแดเนียลก็โอนอ่อนตามแรงของเขาแต่โดยดี

“พอแล้วนะ พอแค่นี้นะครับคนเก่ง” ซองอูเอียงหน้า กดจูบข้างขมับเด็กชายในอ้อมกอด “You’re perfect, Daniel.”

“ไม่หรอก ไม่เลย ผมไม่ใกล้เคียงกับคำนั้นเลย” แดเนียลเถียงอย่างอ่อนแรง “ผมอยากจะมีร่างกายที่เหมือนพี่ การเคลื่อนไหวของพี่งดงามไปหมด ผมอยากจะเป็นแบบนั้น ผมอยากจะมีร่างกายที่สมเป็นไอดอล ผมอยากจะดูดีกว่านี้ ผมอยากจะน่ารักเหมือนจีฮุน ผมอยากจะเท่เหมือนควานลิน ผม—”

“You’re a masterpiece, for me.” ประโยคนั้นทำให้แดนเงียบ แล้วความชื้นก็ทิ้งตัวหยดลงบนไหล่ของซองอู เขาลูบแผ่นหลังของชายอีกคน น้ำเสียงที่ใช้กล่าวแทบจะเป็นแบบเดียวกับที่พาสเตอร์ในโบสถ์ใช้เมื่อยามที่เราสวดภาวนาไปพร้อมกัน “อย่ากดดันตัวเองมากไปกว่านี้เลย” ซองอูแนบริมฝีปากประทับสัมผัสลงซ้ำที่เดิม “นายดูดีในแบบของนายแล้ว แดเนียล … ไม่ใช่ผู้ชายทุกคนจะได้เป็นเจ้าของไหล่กว้างตั้งหกสิบเซนติเมตรเหมือนนายสักหน่อย ฉันอิจฉาอยู่เหมือนกันนะ”

เขาพยายามทำให้บรรยากาศอ่อนลงด้วยการเพิ่มเสียงหัวเราะเบา ๆ เข้าไปตอนท้าย แดเนียลจะปฏิเสธ เขารู้ และทันทีที่อีกฝ่ายส่งเสียง ซองอูก็ลากแดเนียลให้ลุกขึ้นเดินไปยืนหน้ากระจกบานใหญ่ทันที เขาถอดเสื้อของตัวเองออกแล้วหันไปทำอย่างเดียวกันกับคนข้างตัว ในทีแรกเด็กหนุ่มอิดออด แต่สุดท้ายก็จำยอม เราสองคนมองเงาสะท้อนร่างของตนเองในกระจกไปด้วยกัน พินิจพิจารณานิ่ง ๆ อยู่อย่างนั้นสักพัก ราวสามนาทีแดเนียลก็เป็นฝ่ายสวมเสื้อกลับคืนก่อน สายตาของซองอูตามหลังอีกฝ่ายไป เขาแต่งตัวบ้างแล้วก้าวเข้าไปหาคนที่กำลังดื่มน้ำขวดใหม่ เว้นระยะแต่พอควร

แดเนียลมีสีหน้าผ่อนคลายลง ร่างเอนพิงโต๊ะที่อยู่ด้านหลัง “ผมไม่ได้ทำแบบนั้นบ่อย แค่บางที จู่ ๆ ก็รู้สึกว่าต้องเอาออก แต่ไม่ใช่ทุกครั้งหรอก ผมรู้ว่าผมยังต้องทาน ไม่อย่างนั้นจะไม่มีแรงมากพอ แล้วก็จะเป็นภาระของทีม แต่ผมหยุดคิด หรือห้ามตัวเองไม่ได้เลย”

คราวนี้เป็นเวลาที่ซองอูจะต้องเป็นฝ่ายรับฟัง เขาพยักหน้า ไม่ส่งเสียง ไม่พูดอะไร และแดเนียลก็เล่าต่อ

“อย่างที่บอกไป ผมอยากจะดีขึ้น ผมไม่ได้คิดว่ามันจะกลายเป็นแบบนี้ มันทรมาน แต่ผมคิดว่าเดี๋ยวมันก็หายไปเอง ผมไม่รู้เลยว่ามันแย่แค่ไหน—ผมไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่ารู้สึกแย่แค่ไหน—จนกระทั่งเห็นสายตาของพี่ ตอนที่อยู่ในร้าน … ตอนที่เห็นพี่มองมา ผมคิดว่าถ้าไม่ใช่ตอนนี้ ผมก็ไม่น่าจะถอยหลังกลับได้แล้ว ผมคงจะถลำลึกลงไปอีก แล้วก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากปล่อยให้ตัวเองถูกกัดกินไปเรื่อย ๆ”

แดเนียลเว้นช่วง หายใจเข้าลึกแล้วค่อย ๆ ผ่อนออก ยกขวดขึ้นจรดริมฝีปาก ดื่มจนหมดแล้ววางขวดเปล่าลง หันหน้ามามองอย่างเต็มตาเป็นครั้งแรกนับตั้งแต่ที่ซองอูได้ก้าวเท้าตามเข้ามาในห้อง

“ผมขออะไรจากพี่หน่อยได้ไหมครับ”

“ได้สิ” เขาตอบ “บอกมาเลย”

“ช่วย...ช่วยอยู่กับผมนะ” เว้าวอน อ้อนออด ฉาบเคลือบปกปิดความเอาแต่ใจ ไม่ยอมให้ปฏิเสธ “ช่วย— ผมอยากให้พี่—”

ซองอูยิ้มบาง เขาคิดว่าเขาเข้าใจว่าถ้อยคำตะกุกตะกักของแดเนียลมีความหมายอย่างไร เขาลูบแก้มคนตรงหน้า ปลายนิ้วดึงเนื้อนุ่มเบา ๆ “โอเค” ได้อยู่แล้ว ยินดีเสมอ

แดเนียลโถมตัวลงมากอดเขา แน่นยิ่งกว่าตอนที่อยู่บนเวทีประกาศผล ซองอูกอดตอบ ตบหลังอีกฝ่ายเบา ๆ ก่อนเราจะพากันเดินกลับไปที่เตียงนอน แล้วซองอูก็หยิบกระเป๋าสะพายสีดำคู่ใจของตัวเองออกมา

.

ในตอนที่สมาชิกวันนาวันที่เหลือกลับถึงหอ ทุกคนเดินตามหาตัวสมาชิกสองคนที่แยกตัวออกมาก่อนและพบว่าแดเนียลหลับสนิทอยู่บนเตียงฝั่งของซองอู รอบตัวมีพลาสติกห่อขนมวางอยู่ประปราย ส่วนเจ้าของเตียงที่นั่งอยู่ข้าง ๆ ก็มีสีหน้าอบอุ่นอย่างที่ไม่เคยปรากฏให้เห็นขณะร่วมรายการกันมาก่อน

องซองอูหันหน้าไปทางประตู มองคนที่ยืนออกันมองเข้ามาอย่างไม่รู้ว่าจะเริ่มต้นยังไงแล้วยกนิ้วชี้แตะริมฝีปาก

รอยยิ้มจากเมนแดนซ์ของวงแสดงความรู้สึกโล่งใจอย่างที่ไม่มีใครระบุได้ว่าเรื่องอะไร  
แต่หากให้เดา ก็ไม่น่าจะพ้นเรื่องของคนที่เขาจับมืออยู่หรอก

 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag : #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน  
> A/N : ดูแหวกไปเลยนะเรื่องนี้ แต่อยากเขียนถึงจริง ๆ (ส่วนตัวเราจะเข้าใจเรื่องการเปลี่ยนแปลงของอารมณ์มากกว่า พวกดีเพรส ถ้ามีจุดไหนในเรื่องที่เราพลาดไปต้องขออภัยด้วยนะคะ)
> 
> เผื่อมีใครไม่เข้าใจ แดเนียลมีอาการเบื้องต้นของAnorexia Nervosa ทานน้อย หักโหมออกกำลัง ทานอาหารเข้าไปแล้วล้วงคอออก แต่เพราะยังไม่นานมาก และมีคนสังเกตเห็นก่อนจึงได้รับความช่วยเหลือทันเวลา หลังจากนี้ก็ต้องคอยเชียร์ให้น้องทานอาหารหน่อยนะคุณอง


End file.
